Its Natural
by xalsoangels
Summary: A Puckleberry Finn
1. Dance With Me

_**I do not own Glee. So I'm just borrowing it**_

**A oneshot of my favorite couple on Glee. Puckleberry. **

**Might not be a oneshot if I get a lot of reviews(:**

Puck groaned. "Rachel Berry."

Rachel's eye's widened. "What."

Mr Schuester clapped his hands together. "Well well. Rach, you and Puck will have to perform a duet together. Puck has drawn your name."

"Really?" Rachel questioned. "Mr. Schuester."

Mr Schuester snorted. "Yesmam. Sorry Rachel but your name as been drawn. Continueing on. Quinn, come up and draw."

Puck rolled his eyes and flopped down in his seat. It was that he didn't like Rachel. She was hot and everything. But it was that competitive side that comes out that he didn't like. She was hot when she was a diva though.

After Mr. Shue ended the class Rachel walked over to Puck. "So, Noah. Were partners."

"Yeah I know." Puck said. "I'm the one who drew your name."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Typical Rachel. "Let's rehurst tonight. Mr. Shue lets me use the audortorium after hours for practice."

"Alright. Sure Rach." Puck said

Rachel crossed her arms and turned away toward her locker.

"Rach." Puck groaned. "I've lifted you up twenty times. Can we take a break?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Noah, we just took a break."

"So? We've done this hundreds of times."

"And were going to continue again and again until we get it right."

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong." Puck said.

"Your not putting your heart into it." Rachel said. "I've seen you dance in glee club. You've got heart."

Puck groaned and lifted Rachel one more time. Trying his best to focus on the beat and not Rachels tanned soft arms.

Puck sat Rachel down. Rachel's eyes widened. "Noah. Wow."

Puck smirked. "What Berry?"

"That's what were looking for. Heart." Rachel pressed her finger to his chest. Puck stared down at her tiny hands and placed his over hers.

Rachel glanced up at Puck. There eyes meeting each others. Puck leaned down but Rachel pulled away. "Noah... lets keep this profional."

Puck groaned. "One more time?" Rachel asked. "Then we can be done." 

Puck nodded and lifted Rachel again. Twirling her into his arms, his legs stumbled. He felt his body fall ontop of hers. He tossed his body under. Not wanting to crush her tiny figure.

There noses touched. Puck pulled Rachels hair behind her ears. "Rach."

"Well that went well." Rachel said, starting to climb up.

Puck grabbed Rachel by the arms and pulled her back down on top of him; crushing her lips to his. He squeezed his eyes shut. Holding on to Rachel.

Rachel pulled her head back and breathed. "Puck."

Puck? Rachel never ever called him Puck. "Berry."

"You kissed me." Rachel breathed

Puck laughed and leaned up, taking Rachel with him. Situating her on his lap. "Yeah I did."

Rachel blushed. "Why did you?"

Puck laughed again. "I don't know... heat of the moment."

Rachel looked away. "Oh."

"Is there something wrong?" Puck asked

Rachel pressed her hand to her hot cheek. "No. Nothings wrong. You just kissed me Noah."

Noah, the sweet Rachel Berry he knew was back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Puck asked

Rachel shook her head. "No. It was just a surprise. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it."

Puck looked at Rachel. "Actually Rach, I did."

Rachel locked her eyes on his. "You, you did?"

"Yeah I did." Puck looked away. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "You didn't upset me. You did the complete oppisate."

Rachel pressed her lips agaisnt his. Still seated in his lap.

Puck pulled his head back. "Rachel, are you, sure?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Im sure."

Rachel kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. There short kiss was interupted by the auditorium doors being pulled opened and slammed shut. Puck and Rachel only caught a glimps of who it was.

Finn.


	2. Need You Now

_**Glee isn't mine, so I'm just borrowing it.**_

**Hey guys, I've got a whole lot of favorites and alerts on this. I'm super happy. Thanks.**

**But no reviews? Come on guys! I need to you what you're thinking!**

**And to clear up some confusion out there, were in late volume one. Basically, Mash Up through Sectionals right now. Later chapters will be more on the newer episodes until Regional's. **

**Anyways, here's chapter two.**

**

* * *

**

He wasn't sure what he could do yet.

Yeah, they kissed. And he knew that Rachel wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But Hudson always had to screw things up for him.

He saw her walk into the room, wearing the little black skirt she wore that day he got slushied. Her small hands intertwined with the other, she walked over to him. "Noah."

Puck smirked. "Hey Rach, nice legs."

Heat flamed to the surface of her cheeks. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, it's a compliment. You've got some hot legs, nothing to be ashamed of."

Her cheeks grew a deeper red. Puck smirked, liking the fact that he could, and only him, could make Rachel Berry blush like that.

"Your early, you're usually very fashionably late when it comes to glee club." Rachel smiled

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, well. I knew that you are always right on time, usually early. And I wanted to talk."

"About last evening?" Rachel said

"I like you Rachel." Puck blurted, it was the first of very few times he's ever called her Rachel. And she knew that he was dead serious.

"I like you too, Noah." Rachel smiled.

"Then let's try, one more time." Puck said.

Rachel hesitated, biting her lower lip. "Please, don't let Hudson get in the way of us. I know that he walked in yesterday. But come on Rach, were a couple of hot Jews. It's bound to work."

"It's natural, huh?" Rachel beamed, repeating Puck's words.

Puck laughed. "It sure is."

Rachel smiled. "I'm willing to give us another try, Noah. But I have a few conditions."

Puck rolled his eyes, but couldn't hold in his smile. "Alright, Berry. What are they?"

"One, you have to be serious about us. Yes, you can be your silly self. But you know what I mean. Take this relationship seriously."

Puck nodded. "Course."

"Two, you'll have to walk me home or drive me. Either way." Rachel smiled

"Rach," Puck said. "I do that anyway. I always do that for my girl."

Rachel blushed. "And three, you have to sing for me."

Puck stopped. "Sing?"

"Yes, sing." Rachel said. "You've got amazing talent Noah, and I think our voices would blend very well together. If I do say so myself."

Puck groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Well, how much do you want to be with me? I mean, if you can't possibly do such a small task like singing to your girlfriend, how are you going to keep up with a high matenince girl like myself?

"Fine." Puck mumbled. "And Rach, I could keep up with you any day."

Rachel smiled, hearing the some of the other glee members come in. "Sure you can."

Rachel sat down next to Puck, receiving confused looks from both Kurt and Mercedes.

Tina, Artie, Brittany and Santana walk in next. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand, receiving a glare from Santana.

Quinn and Mr. Shue walked in next.

Puck let his finger's crawl down her leg to her knee, resting his arm there, right when Finn walked in.

It wasn't like he planned it. He absolutely had no idea that Finn was going to walk in right when he held his girls leg. His girl. And there was nothing Hudson could do about it.

Finn's eyes landed right on them, of course. Puck felt his hand tense on Rachel's knee. Rachel shot him a glance. "Its okay, Noah." She whispered

He didn't know how she does it, but every time Rachel Berry calls him Noah, his heart melts.

Mr. Shue started up the class. Talking about how Vocal Adrenaline was already near perfection. Puck rolled his eyes, so what if VC was amazing? We've got this.

"Now, after we finish our current assignment, well start rehearsing on a fiercer approach." Mr. Shue said. "Any one would like to do their number?"

Rachel's hand shot up. Puck silently chuckled to himself. "Mr. Shue, I think Noah and I would love to start."

Mr. Shue clapped his hands together. "Alright. Puck, Rachel. You're up."

Rachel stood up and smoothed out her skirt. She leaned down and tugged on Puck's hand. "Noah, were up."

Puck grunted and stood up; following were Rachel led him to. She whispered something to the guy behind the piano and situated herself on top of the piano.

Puck ran his fingers over his head. Seriously? How hotter can this girl get? Sitting on top of a piano, short black skirt and long legs.

The piano starts, it's her turn first.

**"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore"**

Puck sucked in a deep breath before joining.

**"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
for me it happens all the time"**

Rachel smiled at Puck and crossed her legs.

**"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now"**

Rachel winked at Puck, and he fired back a smile.

**"Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
and I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
for me it happens all the time"**

Rachel struggled to hop down from the piano without flashing anyone; Puck smiled and helped her down.

**"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now"**

Puck felt the room spin around him. He didn't even notice the confused stares, glares, and faces in awe. All he saw was Rachel's big chocolate brown eyes. He pulled a stray hair from her face. He was really getting into the song.

**"Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

He could tell Rachel was too, she shot away from him in the other direction. Her voice strong and firm.

**"It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now"**

Rachel rounded around the piano and clutched on to the side. Puck smiled and turned his back to the group

**"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now"**

"And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Rachel walked back to Puck, intertwining her hand with his.

**"I just need you now"**

Rachel smiled up at Puck, and those smiles made him want to reach down and kiss her, right then and there.

The claps from the glee club interrupted them; Rachel smiled and turned her and him around to the crowd. "Thank you."

The whole glee club clapped and smiled, except for Finn and Santana.

Rachel tugged Puck back to their seats. "I think we set the bar very high, Noah."

Puck laughed. "We sure did, babe."

He felt Finn's eyes trying to burn a hole in the back of his head. He could feel the grin reach up this face. Finn Hudson was not in control anymore.

"That was very nice Rachel," Mr. Shue said. "Good job, Puck."

Rachel smiled over at Puck and squeezed his hand. "See, I told you." She whispered

Mr. Shue then dismissed the club. "Noah, I have to get to English. I'll see you later?" Rachel said.

"Sure thing, babe."

Rachel smiled and walked away, Puck turned the other direction to his next class.

"Puck!"

Puck turned around, smiling. Hoping it was Rachel running back to him for a kiss.

His eyes darted down when he saw that it was Finn.

"What do you want, Hudson."

"What are you doing with Rachel?" Finn asked

"Are you seriously that blind?" Puck said. "Were dating."

Finn shook his head."No you're not; you're trying to get into her pants. You don't date."

"You have no right to talk to me about this." Puck spat and turned around

"Don't you dare hurt her." Finn said.

Puck turned around. "What?"

"Don't hurt her like you do every other girl out there." Finn said. "You make them feel all special, like you love them, then you bang them and leave."

"Yeah, I've done those things. Hell, I do them every day. But it's not like that with Rach. And I will never hurt her like you did."

Finn rolled his eyes. "You think you've never hurt her? Look what you did to her when you still, remember still, were with Quinn. You kept her in your back pocket like some backup plan if things with Quinn didn't work out like you wanted. That, I'll never do. Because I saw the hurt in her eyes."

Puck turned around, to mad to even continue. He knew Finn was still standing there, because what he said had to get to him.

* * *

Puck groaned, another lonely night for him tonight.

Rachel was lying next to him, snuggling at his side. "I've got to go; my father's will be getting worried soon."

"Come on, Berry." Puck said. "I'll miss you."

Rachel smiled and sat up. "Noah, we've only started dating this morning."

"I know. But still."

Rachel flatted out her skirt. "Goodnight Noah."

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Night Rach."

After Rachel left his room he felt his forehead on fire. The last time Rachel kissed him there, he was in the bathroom getting slushie out of his hair.

Puck shivered, he could never, ever, be that lame to get a slushie facial again.

He lay back down, thinking of when he, the stud of McKinley High, got slushied.

_Flashback_

_"...making Tommy one the first to win Tony gold in four categories." Rachel said, Puck wasn't really listening. She was talking about some Broadway crap. Like he cared_

_"Totally interesting." Puck mumbled. Rachel looked down at the floor. "You know, you never told me what you thought of my mash-up solo."_

_Rachel looked up and smiled brightly. "You're still missing the elusive high "B" that's a brass ring for a bari-tenor. I had to work on it for weeks with Finn before he got it." _

_Puck looked down at the floor. Of course she was talking about Hudson again, that guy always got what he wanted._

_Rachel noticed Puck's gloom. "You're a great performer, Noah. I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school." _

_Puck looked down at Rachel. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about._

_He started to move them forward, with Rachel on his arm, before he felt the icy liquid on his face._

_It stung, horribly. He felt the urge to go and find Karofsky and beat the crap out of him._

_Yet he didn't. He still felt Rachel's arm on his, which made him feel a little better. _

_She tugged him to the bathroom, girls by the way. She sat him down gently on one of the folded chairs. "Excuse me, but my friend here needs me to assist some help. So, if you wouldn't mind?" _

_The girls obviously left, because Rachel tugged him over to the sink. "Sit here."_

_Puck nodded and sat where she directed. He felt her small fingers gently rub his scalp "You're pretty good at this."_

_He saw Rachel smile. "I've had a lot of practice. You're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. Your head is shaved."_

_"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you." Puck said._

_Rachel gently rinsed his head and sat herself on his leg. "It's okay."_

_"No it isn't." Puck sat up, setting his hand on her bare leg." No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the into your underpants. It's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment."_

_Rachel nodded. "Rachel..." Puck sighed. "I'm sorry, but... today, when the clock chimes 3:30..."_

_"You're choosing football over Glee, which means we probably can't be together anymore." Rachel finished, a sad look approaching her features. _

_Puck sighed. "Yes. Damn, I feel like such a bad Jew." _

_He saw Rachel start to stand up, she leaned down to where her face was level with his, and kissed is forehead. Then, she grabbed her jacket and walked out._

_Puck rub his head, he was a bad Jew. He just let the most beautiful girl walk out on him. At that moment, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his entire life._

* * *

"Noah!" Rachel called from behind. "What happened this morning? Is your sister alright?"

Puck chuckled. "Yeah, she's fine. She just has the flu. My mom got home late this morning."

Rachel caught up with Puck. "Oh, what a relief."

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up, babe." Puck said

Rachel looped her arm through his. "Its fine, Noah."

Puck kissed her cheek. "I missed you last night, babe. For once, my bed was cold."

Rachel jabbed him in the rib. "Noah Puckerman."

"Ow, Rach, sorry." Puck mumbled. "Man girl, I've taught you good. That stung."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Noah, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I-"

"Berry, chill. It's all good." Puck laughed.

Rachel giggled. "Well, Noah. I have a proposal for you."

Puck stopped them. "Whoa, Berry, a proposal? Isn't it a little too soon?"

Rachel giggled again. "No, Noah. I have a question. If that helps."

"Okay Rach, what is it?"

"Well, since were an item now. I'll be attending most of your sport games. And since I have no idea what is going on, would you possibly be able to teach me a little about your world?"

Puck chuckled. "My world? Course, Berry."

Rachel started jumping on and down into Pucks arms. "Thank you, Noah."

"But one condition." Puck said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes?"

"You've got to wear a team Puck shirt at my games." Puck smirked.


	3. Sectionals

"You've got it, Berry. A month of training for Sectionals and learning football with your stud of a boyfriend, you're body is looking hot." Puck said.

Rachel tugged on Pucks training jersey. "Well thank you, Noah."

Puck flexes his arms in his wife beater tank top and shorts. "Go long."

He smiled as he watched Rachel nod and start to run away from him. He threw the ball into her arms. "I caught it! Noah! Did you see that? I caught it!" Rachel threw the ball to the ground, jumping up and down.

Puck grinned and ran at her, tackling her small figure to the ground. He made sure not to crush her while he pinned her against the grass. "I've taught my girl well."

Rachel blushed. "Yes, yes you have. Now we must get back to my house before were late for school. I can't possibly wear this-"

Puck stood up and brought Rachel with him. "Sure you can, you look hot."

Rachel's cheeks flooded with red. "Noah, it's see through."

"Rach, you've got a tank top underneath. And with her jeans and converse, you look really smoking. I'm going to have to watch the guys and make sure they stay off you."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I guess it will be okay, for one day."

Puck grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Let's get out of here, babe."

Puck pulled Rachel into the glee room. "Noah, I'm still not sure."

"Rachel, you look fine." Puck said. "Come in."

Puck led them to their seats, Rachel getting confused looks at her.

Mr. Shue started the class, saying that they'll have to have a bake sale for a special bus for Artie. This was totally fine with him, knowing that Rachel would look hot in an apron.

When glee club was over, Rachel went to talk with Mercedes and Kurt. He stood up to go over there but was yanked to the side.

"Puck," Quinn said. "We need to talk."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Alright Fabray, what?"

"I need some money," Quinn said

"Isn't that Finn's job?" Puck snorted

"Do you see Finn here? No, you don't. I'm asking you."

Puck groaned, she knew he was going to give in to her. "Fine."

"You haven't told Berry have you?"Quinn asked. "Because if you tell her, she'll go straight to Finn, then we'll both lose something. And that wouldn't make me very happy."

Puck shook his head. "No."

"I'm proud of you, Noah. These cupcakes are looking amazing." Rachel stated. "I never knew you could cook."

Puck smirked. "Theres a few things you don't know about me, babe."

Rachel smiled and tied a apron around her waist.

Puck didn't know how to cook at all until his mom taught him. As far as anybody knew, he made fun of the suckers that still baked with his mom.

He knew that if the bake sell went successful because of him, Quinn would look at him differently. Maybe that could prove that he'd be a good dad.

"Noah?" Rachel asked.

Puck snapped from his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, "lately, you seem like your in deep thought. Just like a few moments ago. Anything you want to tell me?"

Puck's eyes darted down. He couldn't tell Rachel about Quinn and the baby. He would just lose her, and all of his chances of ever being a father to his baby.

"It's just, I'm nervous for your diva off thing with Kurt." Puck said.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "You think Kurt's going to beat me?"

Puck shook his head,"No..."

"He's a male, Noah. Despite what some may think, theres no possible way he'd reach the high F like a female can."

Puck smiled. "I don't know why I'm nervous, I know you'll do great."

Rachel grinned. "Thank you, Noah. Now, lets finish these cupcakes."

_**-Sectionals**_

Rachel looped her arm through Pucks. "You did a great job last week, with the bake sale."

Puck looked down at Rachel. "Thanks, babe."

Rachel noticed the icy glare from Quinn when she walked by into the glee room. "What's wrong with her?"

"Who? Quinn? Nothing. I don't think." Puck said.

"I still don't think she likes me." Rachel mumbled.

"Who cares about her, we've got to rehearse. Puck placed both his hands on either side of her face and shook her head gently. "Gotcha head in the game babe?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, Puck walked over to his place while she did the same. Mr. Shue started the music.

They all started dancing, Rachel and Finn singing their solos. Rachel saw in the corner of her eye Quinn slip and fall; Puck and Finn both rushing to her side.

"Is it the baby? Is it coming? Finn asked

"I think we're supposed to get hot towels." Puck said.

"Would you both just shut up?" Quinn spat." There's, like, sweat on the floor. I slipped, okay? I'm fine!"

Rachel eyed the back of Puck. "What was that all about?" Rachel asked Puck when he walked back over.

Puck shook his head. "It was nothing. Just trying to help."

He walked back to his place while Finn and Quinn readjusted themselves.

Rachel rubbed her arm, getting a strange feeling in her stomach. She shook it off and started all over again.

"Can I ask you all something?" Rachel asked , walking into the choir room.

Kurt adjusted his shoulder bag. "Sure, Rach. What's on that lovely mind of yours?"

"Do any of you think it was odd of Puck to go rushing to Quinn's side yesterday at rehearsals?

Mercedes looked at Kurt. "No, I mean, Finn's his best friend. I'm sure he was just trying to help out."

"That's what he said, but I just keep getting this feeling that it's something else. Like something major."

Tina, Artie, and Mercedes headed for the door. "I'm sure it was nothing, Rach."

Kurt walked over to Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Chill out Rachel. Every things smooth. I'm sure it's just pre sectionals nerves."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Your right."

She walked out of the room. Kurt picked up his phone and dialed Mercedes number. "Girl, we've got to keep Rachel from finding out. Not only would it screw up are chances at Sectionals and ruin Quinn's life, but I really don't feel like being pounded by Puck either. Get the word out. Stay away from Rachel."

_Later on that day_

She was not expecting this.

Rachel walked into the glee room to find Finn on top of Puck, punching him in the face, over and over.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. She saw Quinn crying in the background.

Rachel ran up next to Kurt and Mercedes. "Finn!"

Mr. Shue walked in next. "Knock it off! Get off! Get off! Hey!"

Mr. Shue separated the two. "Tell the truth!" Finn shouted

"Punk just walked in and sucker punched me." Puck yelled. "Don't play dumb- you're too freaking dumb to play dumb."

"Noah…" Rachel whispered.

"Come on!"Mr. Shue exclaimed

"Who told you this, Finn?" Quinn sobbed

"Obviously, it was Rachel" Kurt said.

"What? I didn't do anything. I have no idea what is going on here." Rachel defended

"No, It was some cheerleader in the hall gossiping. But I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from both of you!"

"Finn, just calm down." Mr. Shue started. Rachel moved over to Puck, grabbing his arm. "Are you okay?" She whispered. Puck looked down at her and nodded.

"No! They're both lying to me!" Finn yelled. "Is it true? Just tell me- is it true?" Finn asked

"Yes." Quinn stammered. "Puck is the father."

Rachel's eyes widened and her throat went dry. "Wha-wha-what?"

"Puck is the father of my baby." Quinn sobbed.

Rachel let go of Puck's arm, her lower lip trembling.

"Screw this. I'm done with you. I'm done with... I'm done with all of you!" Finn kicked over a chair and stormed out.

Rachel covered her mouth. "Noah… why didn't you tell me?"

Puck looked at Rachel. "Rach-"

He reached out for her, but Rachel pushed his hands away, sobbing out the door. "Please, don't Noah."

Puck watched her leave, Quinn sobbed louder in the background.

He stormed out of the room, looking for Rachel. "Rach! Rachel! Come on! Slow down."

Rachel turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please tell me that was just some sick joke."

Puck caught up to Rachel. "I wish I could."

"Why did you tell me?" Rachel sobbed. "I thought we were closer than this."

"Rach-" Puck said

"Is it that you couldn't trust me? Or did you just want to hurt me?" Rachel said

Puck's eyes widened. "No, Rachel, Quinn didn't want me to say anything. She won't even let me be apart of the baby's life. She wanted Finn."

Rachel started crying harder. "Noah-"

Puck couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Rachel into the tightest hug he'd ever given anybody. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel pulled away. "No, that's not fair."

Puck looked into her eyes. "But that's how I feel."

"I need some time to think." Rachel said, rubbing her arm.

Puck watched as Rachel darted down the hall way away from him.

**Hey, sorry for that. But trust me, i'm a full on Puckleberry lover so they will get together sometime later. I'll give you that.**

**The next chapter will be the episode after Sectionals. **

**And here comes...**

**Jesse St. James.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**I want to thank you all for being extremely supportive of my writtings.**

**I know I have a hard time with updates, I know that for a fact. I'm trying my hardest to get you all a update right now as fast as possible, so heres what I'm going to do.**

**As of right now, I'm sorta taking a break from updating. So it will be awhile for the next update. Sorry.**

**I'm going to write as much chapters as my fingers will let me, basically get ahead a few chapters.**

**I promise I will be back.**

**And, I am NOT giving up on this fanfiction, i promise you that.**

**Sierratwilight17**


End file.
